Skin
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 13 |airDate= 31st December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Allies and Teams |nextEpisode= The First Battle }} is the thirteenth episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 31st, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story The baby dragon opens it’s mouth, ready to eat Noah whole when Little Buddy turns and throws his sword forward, hitting the dragon in the stomach and causing it to begin bleeding badly, dropping Noah to the ground. The baby dragon tries to shoot fire, but is too young to do so. The other eggs are almost hatched. Noah scrambles up, thanking Little Buddy. ---- Austin pants as he hears the dragon coming back around for him, he decides to risk it and starts running up the mountain, as fast as he can. Sara stops, turning back and remembering she had stolen the adrenaline potion from the men in the cavern. She yells for Austin as the fire begins approaching him from the dragon. Sara throws the potion through the air, Purry yelling at her to hurry. Austin lunges forward, hitting the ground as the potion falls into his hand. He drinks the potion but he’s suddenly engulfed in flames, disappearing. Sara has no choice but to turn and continue running, horrified as Austin disappears from the mountain as the fire disperses. ---- Mira attempts to distract The Burning Man, shooting an arrow at his face and hitting him in the cheek. The Burning Man lets out a yell, throwing his hand up and slams it downwards towards Chey and Mira. Mira grabs Chey, yelling at her to run as she throws her aside, Mira under the blow of The Burning Man and dying on impact. Chey rolls to the side as The Burning Man raises his hand again, Mira’s dead body underneath. She shakes her head, realising she holds Mira’s bow and arrow. Miguel, because of the aggressive hand slam, tumbles off of The Burning Man’s back, falling to the floor and almost falling on Arianna. Something falls beside him. Arianna runs over, asking if he’s alright. ---- Jayme, Steven, Sara and Purry make it to the nest. Purry slicing at the dragon’s throat as it doesn’t let out fire in fear of hurting it’s children. Steven tries to climb up the nest but Purry decides to just slice through it, meeting Little Buddy at the other side as she runs to hug him, Noah running towards Purry and hugging her. They break their hug quickly as the baby dragons hiss, the group run from the nest before the dragons can grab them. ---- Scarlette walks down the corridor, being met by Lukas as he turns the corner, coming face to face with her only inches apart. Lukas asks who she was talking to. Scarlette tells him that it’s none of his buisness, someone steps out from the room behind Scarlette causing Lukas to let out a gasp. Scarlette turns to see the person, their face not visible. Lukas asks what she did, sounding rather horrified before Scarlette turns, pulling a knife out and stabbing Lukas through the stomach. She pulls the knife from his stomach as he drops to his knees, she whispers very ominously, “What I had to do.” She stabs him again before leaving him to bleed out as she continues to walk in the direction she was going. ---- Poll is austin dead? yes no yes but more evil than the other yes (this option is for miguel) Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira *Little Buddy *The Burning Man Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *